


Champagne and Fireworks

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabbles 2012 [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Kono celebrate New Years on the beach</p><p><a href="http://older-not-dead.livejournal.com/">older_not_dead</a> 11th promptathon<br/>mission_insane<br/>table: places<br/>prompt: beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne and Fireworks

As they sat on the beach, the moonlight cutting a path through the water, Danny reached over and pulled a bottle of Champagne out of the laundry basket. He popped the cork on the champagne bottle and poured a glass for Kono with a smile. 

"How did Steve manage to get this place for us?"

Danny shrugged. "No clue," he answered. He was eternally grateful that Steve able to arrange to rent the beach house on what use to be Barbers Point NAS. How his partner managed to get the cabin for New Years Eve at such late notice, he doesn't know and is pretty sure that he doesn't want to know. 

"Well whatever he did, the boss man did good."

Danny laughed, "Yeah, he did," he admitted as he tapped his glass against Kono's. "But Steve is the last person I want to talk about."

"Agreed."

Danny smiled as she tugged him closer for a kiss. He barely got their glasses of champagne set aside before she pushed him back on the sand. "Definitely a better activity," he said as they broke apart.

"Shut up and kiss me," she tells him.

"Yes, Ma'am," he replies and pulls her down for another kiss rolling her so she was now under him. he continued to kiss her, his fingers twisted in her hair as she rubbed up and down his back. 

Several booms caused them to break apart. "Fireworks started," Danny said shifting off Kono but pulling her to sit between his legs. They sat together sipping their champagne while they watched the Honolulu fireworks show in the distance and the more local fireworks that were being shot off in the neighborhoods and beaches around the island. "Did you bring any?" he asked referring to the fireworks that were going on around them. He knew by her grin she had and watched as she scrambled to her feet to retrieve the tote bag she'd brought with her. 

With a smile, they built a ring around them with the sparklers and let off the fireworks she brought with her and when the volume increased, Danny looked at his watch and with a smile, he and Kono set off the extra long strand of fireworks. The Chinese tradition of the fireworks on New Year's states that the firecrackers are meant to scare away the evil spirits and misfortunes right at the start of the year, and he could really go for keeping the evil spirits away. 

"Happy New Year," she told him with a gentle kiss.

"Happy New Year," he echoed. It was definitely off to a good start already.


End file.
